


Hold Me Tight And Don't Let Go

by 46captain46



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, at least I think it's light, happy/hopeful ending, i guess??, it's kinda rushed i really don't know, just read it, this is a Drabble??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46captain46/pseuds/46captain46
Summary: This is basically a drabble thingy that I actually posted on Tumblr based on the prompt: “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”





	Hold Me Tight And Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is...I don't know what it is. I tried, personally I think I failed but anyway. I hope you like this.

Nightmares weren’t uncommon for Levi. Images from his childhood, bloody memories and teary eyes always haunted him and made his sleep hell as well. Fears manifesting into black, vicious monsters in his dreams, leaving him no place to escape.

He was used to it. He had learned to hide them early enough and no one really knew about them. It wasn’t of anybody’s concern and no one actually cared enough to ask so he kept the nightmares to himself.

Until a green-eyed boy appeared in his life.

Eren had barged in, full of determination and fire and an unbreakable will and an enthusiasm he didn’t get to experience often. He was refreshing, new, beautiful.

With eyes that sparkled and a heart big enough to fit even Levi inside, he had warmed his way into the Corporal’s heart without a warning and wouldn’t leave.

Levi felt the annoying urge to tell the boy everything. Bare his soul and tell him things no one else knew. It was a new feeling. Strange. And utterly terrifying.

He can still remember the first time they had spent the night together.

It was a starry night, the moon shining above the earth, bathing everything in its glow. Everyone had long gone to sleep when Eren came knocking softly at his door, clutching his pillow tightly.

“I can’t sleep.” He whispered, face growing a little red at how childish that sounded, his eyes lowering. Levi took a good look at the boy. His hair was even messier than usual, his eyes wide and scared and his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He could feel his heart clench at the sight.

He quietly took a step back, opening the door further nodding towards the room and allowing the young man to get inside. Eren went in without a word as Levi closed the door softly behind him and started walking towards his bed. He had a vague idea of what Eren’s sleep was like but the young man never revealed much about the subject. They had that in common.

“Do you plan on just standing there all night?” he asked after a few seconds of Eren standing there, still as a statue. Eren’s eyes shot up, from where they were glued on the floor, to look at him.

“I- uh-” Levi merely rolled his eyes. “Come and sleep. You look like you need it.”

After a few seconds of Eren just blinking, he willed his legs to start moving towards the Captain. Keeping his mouth shut, he placed the pillow on the floor and quietly lied down, clutching it tightly.

Levi breathed an exasperate sigh and pushed the covers to make room for the kid. “Just come here.” Eren didn’t move from his spot on the floor, just stared at him.

“For god’s sake, Eren, we are together, we can sleep on the same bed. So get your ass moving.” He snapped quietly but without any real malice.

The young man rose and took his pillow, sitting on the corner of the bed, eyes not looking at Levi. He knew that something was wrong then.

Furrowing his brows he moved, going closer to the boy who refused to meet his eyes. “Eren.” He whispered softly placing his hand on Eren’s cheek, his fingers stroking the soft skin. “Hey, look at me.”

Eren just leaned to his touch and closed his eyes firmly before opening them a few seconds later to lock gazes with Levi.

_Why is there always pain in his eyes?_

“What’s wrong?” he asked, steel blue eyes searching his lover’s unfathomable green ones.

Eren surged forward then, clutching Levi’s shirt as if it was lifeline, as if he let it go, Levi would disappear with it.

The raven felt wet droplets fall on his skin as he wrapped his arms tightly around Eren, letting him weep against him, let out everything he had been keeping inside for the sake of everyone else.

“I killed you.” He said and it was almost inaudible between the tears and the heavy breathing. “I killed you and there was so much blood, Levi. So much blood.”

Levi closed his eyes firmly, clutching Eren’s head and burying his fingers into the soft hair. “I’m here.” He whispered in his ear. “I’m here.”

Eren fell asleep in his arms, not too long after that and Levi tucked him in, sliding beneath the sheet himself, still holding Eren close. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Until the nightmares visited him again.

**Everything was red, everything was empty. Screams and darkness filled the silence and Levi was alone in an empty world. Turning around, his eyes searching desperately for him, his gaze finally landed on Eren’s body.**

**The scream that came out of his throat was loud enough to echo into the deepest corners of the forest. His body, his lean, beautiful body, was bent into a wrong angle, bones piercing the skin and breaking it, blood covering everything.**

**He ran to him. Kneeled down, his hands shaking, not knowing what to do, not knowing how to fix this.**

**_You can’t fix this._ **

“Levi!” he came with a jolt, breathing heavily, eyes swimming with unshed tears as he tried to make sense of the world around him. His hands came up to cover his face as he tried to calm his heart down to no avail. He was supposed to help the boy and here he was, covered in sweat and shaking.  Which-

“Hey.” He heard, only now realizing how close Eren was.  

“Eren-” He breathed out, his voice cracking, as he buried his face in his chest. Wrapping an arm around him, and stroking his hair with the other, Eren started gently rocking them, whispering softly at his ear, much the same way Levi had done earlier.

“I got you. I got you.” He said, placing kisses on the crown of Levi’s head as the other held onto him more desperately.

“Please don’t ever leave me.” He said, voice muffled by Eren’s shirt after his breathing had calmed down a bit.

“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.” He said with such conviction that Levi couldn’t help but believe him.

And they held onto each other a little tighter, stayed like that a little longer. Their fears were too great and their world more than fucked up but they would be alright.

They would be fine as long as they had each other to chase the nightmares away.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?? Maybe?? Also I love Kudos! ;)   
> P.S. In case you were wondering, my ereri tumblr is hold-it-brat


End file.
